Smooth Criminals
by Death-Of-Angel
Summary: nothing related to MJ A group of criminals mastermindas form a group. Together they pull off the most dangerous heists and still manage to maintain a normal lifestyle. No one is in love . . . Yet. R
1. Chapter 1: Let's Do This

**I Don't Own. S.M does : D**

**Hot and dangerous**  
** If you're one of us, then roll with us**  
** 'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love**  
** And we've got hot-pants on enough**  
** And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club**  
** And no, you don't wanna mess with us**

**Got Jesus on my necklace**

**_Kesha_ - We are who we are  
**

**

* * *

**

"Alright!" Rosalie said, to all of us which were huddled in the back of our unmarked van. "Let's make this quick . We don't need a repeat of what happen last time, with the dogs . . . McCarty!"

We all snickered while Emmett huffed and folded his arms. Well, we had a little mishap on our last mission. Emmett's fault we were almost mauled by dogs. Not fun. All be cause he said they looked hunger. Fucking mutated animals.

Anyway here we are. Sitting in BAJEER ( Bella Alice Jasper Edward Emmett and Rosalie). I don't know, we let Emmett name the van and regretted it. Well, It was this of the shag machine. Yup. Emmett was a special one.

Well we were all special.

Which made us all criminal masterminds.

My name is Isabella Swan -Bella for short- Though my team addresses my as "Swan" . And sitting here is my damn but beloved team. How I chose such a profession. You can say I fell into it.

You know how they say the preachers kids are the worst? Well try a cop's kid. No shit. My father, Charlie Swan chief of police back in Forks, took me in after my mother, Renné ,remarried to her beloved Phil and sent me packing after he told her I didn't fit into his lifestyle.

I was told to obey and oblige to all the law and rules to out constitution.

Load. Of. Crap. Well, I grew up as a sort of a rebelish person. Not so much as I would set a church on fire, but I did steal my father cruiser and drive to my friend's house freak her out at three o'clock in the memories. Ah memories.

Which brings me to the amazing miracle I know as Alice also known as "Brandon".

Alice attended Forks high on my second year, though she was in the same grade as I. She was extremely smart. Her parent had died and her aunt took her in and brought her to Forks. Jessica and her army of skanks - Oh I mean friends . . . No I mean skanks- decided to mess with Alice. I was about to go over there and kick her ass when Alice cloaked right upside her head. There fore starting our twisted relationship.

I learned that she was from Biloxi, Mississippi and loves to shop. She seriously had a problem though almost every week she dragged me to Ports Angeles For some shopping spree celebrating any epiphany she had thought she had. Though, crazy in the head, she was certainly insightful.

And very valuable to our team.

She had this gift. Knowing. Just knowing. Knowing when someone was coming. If there's an alarm, knowing were the closes exit was. Hell, even knowing when your about to sneeze. Frankly, Its irritating.

Anyway, back to the story. After college Alice and I hauled ass to Miami. We had dreams to do something great with ourselves, we just didn't know what to do. One night Alice and I were at a bar and this pathetic excuse for a male threw his are around Alice and I.

Well, we did not take it lightly. We both socked him right in the jaw. And he didn't take _that_ lightly. Freaking dude pulled out a knife. All of a sudden this bear of person steps in, grabs us and pulls us behind him.

The dude was scared out of wits.

That bear of a man is who I call Emmett also know as "McCarty". He's big and muscular with dimples and curly hair. He was born in Tennessee his father was a drug dealer and his mother wanted nothing to do with him.

His specialty was obviously strength

He left Tennessee hoping to get away from that lifestyle. But, he was drawn back in her met Rosalie. Also know "Hale".

She was born in Rochester, New York. Daughter to one of the most dangerous and feared person in America. She was a criminal mastermind and wanted to for a team. Emmett thought she was nuts. But he was used to that kind of scene. When He told us. Rosalie found out. And well she didn't welcome us with open arms, I'll tell you that.

The first option was death. Yeah. Emmett pleaded on our behalf and we ended up working on this team of skillful criminals. We mostly argued but we got our jobs down. Rosalie forced Alice and I to take fighting lessons. There we met Jasper also know as "Whitlock".

His specialty is sweet talking to the extreme.

At the end of one of lessons. Alice and I saw Jasper dealing. Like dealing drugs right in broad daylight, without a care in the world. Alice, well being Alice was outraged. Despite my restraints she stomped over to him and scolded him as If she was his mother I watch from afar with my mouth open.

That was Jasper Whitlock. Born in Texas. One of the most feared drug dealers in Florida. With his emotion changing ways he never once went jail, nor even been arrested.

With a smile and a touch on the cheek, Alice's Posture relaxed and she come back to me. And spoke begrudgingly.

"He's good"

And like that his was on our team and unfortunately he brought his cocky attitude. And also he brought his friend and Partner in crime. Edward also know as "Masen". Cockiest Person in the world.

Specialty smarts. Serious smarts. Like the dude has a calculator in his head.

Born in Chicago, Illinois, he was put up for adoption. The people who adopted him didn't even bother to put him a middle school. They really didn't care. He finally ran away and met Jasper and they became great friends AKA cocky Bastards.

This group was like the family we never had. A family that argued every minute

But a family.

"Swan!" Edward yelled right in my ear, waving the spreadsheet right in my face

"Daydreaming about me?"

"You wish" I sneered snatching the paper from him. Cocky bastard.

"Alright let's do this!" Alice chirped opening the door, letting the cool Miami breeze sweep in.

We stepped out.

"Headset check" Rosalie said.

"Swan, here"

"Masen,"

"Brandon, present!"

"Whitlock, copy"

"McCarty . . . " Emmett sighed. Sulking because he had to guard the get away vehicle. He gave us the nod and we descended into darkness.

"Don't screw this up!" Rosalie gave us some words of wisdom.

"Bitch . . ." I heard Jasper mutter.

Ah, Family.

* * *

**A/n **

**Sooooo, . . . Do you like it should I continue? **

**DoA**


	2. Chapter 2: A Smile Of Contentment

**I don't own. SM does. :D**

**

* * *

**

**If you let me I could,**  
** I'd show you how to build your fences,**  
** Set restrictions, seprate from the world.**  
** The constant battle that you hate to fight,**  
** Just blame the limelight.**

** Don't look up**  
** Just let them think**  
** There's no place else**  
** You'd rather be.**

**Paramore - Fences  
**

**

* * *

**

"Ok, we have about ten minutes until the feds are notified" Rosalie said. We nodded.

"Brandon and Whitlock, you go through the entrance in the back to shut off the powers, just as Swan and Masen make a break for the security for the goods. " She paused. " I'll take care of security and screw with the cameras. Swan and Masen you scale the side of the building, the power unit is one the left. I'll take it from there "

We made our way for the our place in our assigned groups. UGH . We scaled the side of the building, nearly killing ourselves because weren't paying attention because of our arguing.

"Masen, your going the wrong way!" I hissed at him, he was absolutely refusing to use the map of the building. God, if ignorance was bliss, he'd be the happiest person in the world!

"Swan, I know we're I'm going. This a shortcut" I groan at the memory of the last time he used those words.

"I'm not getting lost in the ventilation system with you again"

"Oh My God, That was one time! Let. It . Go." He rolled his eyes. While opening one of the gates and pointing down smirking. Huh, There actually was shortcut.

"Cocky much?" I said

"Very much" He smiled crookedly at me. He hopped down and landed like the way people did in spy movies. I, however, could not will my self to jump.

"C'mon" He said, impatient.

"I'm good" I said swinging my feet.

"Just jump"

"It's not as easy as it looks"

"Jump, I'll catch you"

"_Oh, this will be good" Emmett said into the earpiece._

"_Twenty dollars, say she falls flat on her face, when he doesn't catch her" Jasper said._

"_I'll take that" Alice said._

I pondered for a moment before dropping into his arms. He caught me bridal style. I was still scared out of my wits. I was still frozen in his arms.

"Thanks" I mumbled into his chest.

"_Did she fall?" Jasper whispered loudly._

"No I didn't fall" I spat back.

" _For once" Emmett laughed._

"Ha Ha" I said sarcastically, rolling me eyes. I took out the map and stared at it stupidly.

"Problems?" Edward smirked.

"Shut the fuck up. How the hell am I supposed to know where the master power switch is?" I snapped him.

"Well, Swan" Edward said, pointing behind me " Turn around"

I heard Emmett and Jasper's faint chuckling in the background.

"_She blushing right" Emmett asked._

"Yep" Edward said, popping the "P"

"Are you at the powers switch yet, Whitlock?" I asked, changing the subject.

" _No, Pixie princess got us lost" He sneered. Yeah, he wasn't to fond of Alice._

"_Shut up, Whitlock we're not lost. We just can't find our selves!" _

"_Do you know where we are" He asked quietly._

"_No . . . " She said slowly._

"_THEN WE'RE LOST!" He whispered yelled._

"_No we're not!" She screeched._

"_Oh, A thousand pardons. How are we not lost?" Ha asked_

"_Because we're right here . . ."_

"_Aright, Stop arguing" Rosalie finally cut in, I was surprised it took here the long." So, I have two knocked out guards and a busted elbow. Now Swan and Brandon, we need to blow a fuse throughout the building, and shutting down the system. To blow the fuses both of you have to simultaneously switch the power on and off, and the circuits will break."_

"_OMG like that is Sooooo hard" Emmett scoffed._

Rosalie carried on as if she had not heard him_" You guys have exactly Thirty seconds to get the hell out of there before the security gates come down and the police come"_

"_Oh shit " Emmett and I said at the same time._

"_OK on three" Rosalie announced " 1 . . . 2 . . . 3"_

I pulled the switch down and back up again. It went completely black. The low humming of the machines were silenced.

I froze for the moment.

"Um, Swan?" Edward said.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, We need to get the hell out of here"

"Right"

We both climbed back up to the vent - With Edward assistance on my behalf of course- Easier said then done. We left the way we came. On our way out we saw Alice and Jasper still arguing while climbing into the van, And Rosalie holding her injured elbow with her hand and A heavy bag thrown over her shoulder as she climbed in.

Emmett took off like a bat out of hell when we heard cop cars. They soon faded out of hearing distance. I leaned my head back on the side of the van, closing my eyes, listening to the rumble of the van as we sped down the streets.

I opened my eyes when I heard snoring. Jasper's head was on Alice shoulder, he was asleep. Alice looked down in disgust.

"He has mother issues" She said

She moved her shoulder, letting his head fall on the cold van floor. He whimpered and put his thumb in his mouth.

"Serious mother issues"

We nodded in agreement.

"To the Headquarters" Rosalie sighed, with her eyes closed and a small smile of content playing on her lips.

* * *

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful Dirty Rich

**I don't own. SM Does. :D**

**

* * *

**

**We got a redlight Pornographic**

**dance fight Systematic,**

**honey But we go no money **

**Our hair is perfect**

**While were all getting shit wrecked**

**It's automatic, honey But we got no money **

**Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah**

**We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah**

**Bang Bang!, we're beautiful and dirty rich**

**Beautiful Dirty Rich - Lady GaGa**

**

* * *

**

Headquarters wasn't a fancy building, it was just and old unlisted apartment, that Jessica gave to us, she also knew about our jobs. It was just a two bedroom apartment we used when wanted to crash or hide out.

Now we just pulling up. Everyone jumped out. I helped Rosalie with the bag. She was still holding her injured elbow like an injured bird. The bag was pretty heavy, I don't how she does it.

We were in the elevator. It was silent. Yup, apart from missions we barely talked to each other. Well Alice is different. She has no shame.

"Jasper!" She yelled successfully breaking the silence " Where's my twenty dollars?"

"What Twenty dollars" He asked as the doors opened and we walked to the room door.

"You lost fair and square!" She wasn't going down with out a fight.

" I have no realization of the statement in question**.**" He smirked , walking into the room.

Alice lost it like really lost. And by "It" I mean her MIND. She jumped on his back and began pounding her fist on his head and shoulders. Yeah she has a anger management problem, most of us do. Jasper was leaping around the room like an donkey trying to get her off.

"You no good cheat! Give my money! Or I'll bite you Jasper Whitlock! I swear to you I will!"

"You won't bite me!"

**2 seconds later…**

"AHHHHHH. . . " He screamed" Fine I'll give you your money**!**"

"That's all I'll wanted**.**" She said climbing down.

"I'll be back**.**" He said, going into one of the rooms.

We all sat down. Emmett flipped on the television and Rosalie went to get some ice. I took the remote out of Edward's hand and began flipping though the channel, to see if we were mentioned. After awhile Jasper didn't come back . Alice got mad _again. _She leaped up from the couch and started yelling again. She began banging on the room door.

"Jasper Whitlock you open this door and pay me this instant!"

I heard the door open and Jasper yell back at her about him paying her when he's good and ready. We lost interest and turned back to the news.

"Yes, Susan" A female reporter said standing in front of the scene.

"Fake**.**" Emmett said to Edward.

"Defiantly**.**" He agreed.

"I'm right here!" I said

"Ok, come Bella do those boobs look real to you?" Edward asked.

"As a matter of fact. They do. Their just having a bad day.**"**

They both rolled their eyes, turning back to the television.

" . . . seems to be a break in the Miami Diamond district." She said.

We smirked at each other. I noticed Alice and Jasper weren't screaming anymore. I looked over to the door, it was slightly ajar. Emmett followed my glance.

"You think they killed each other?" He asked.

"Maybe**.**"

". . . there seems to have purposely cause the power system to shut down due to a circuit break. The police found two unconscious security guards. And on one of their foreheads was " Gunnies Rule!" "

We all looked at Rosalie, who shrugged.

"My favorite movie"

"Right on!" Emmett boomed in agreement holding out his fist towards Rosalie. She laughed and rolled her eyes pressing her fist to his.

Alice came out skipping waving her money into the air. Jasper came out folding his arms. They both sat down.

"Well they didn't kill each other**.**"

Alice plugged in her I pod, began sing.

_Beautiful, dirty dirty rich rich dirty dirty _

_Beautiful dirty rich Dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich_

_beautiful Beautiful and dirty dirty rich rich dirty _

She took out her gun and began dancing around with it , with her money still in hand. While Emmett recorded it, laughing.

_We got a redlight Pornographic_

_dance fight Systematic,_

_honey But we go no money _

_Our hair is perfect_

_While were all getting shit wrecked_

_It's automatic__, honey But we got no money _

She pulled out a diamond and kissed it, Before falling on her knees with her hand on her heart as if apologizing.

_Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah_

_We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah _

She stood in front of Jasper and pretended to shoot at him.

_Bang Bang!, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

_Bang Bang!, we're beautiful and dirty rich _

He dodged wildly out of the way of her pretend shots, he looked scared that she might actrally shoot him. All of a suden Alice stopped and her face went blank.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"Someone's coming" She said " Quick hide everything!"

We push the bags out of the way, Then we heard a knock.

"Police**.**" The voice called from the other side.

Oh, Fuck.

* * *

**A/N Sooo . . . Can you guess who's the police officer? **

**Here's a hint it's a guy and you love him. Well most of you. I know I do. **

**R&R . . . Well you did the first part so just review!**

**Beta Reader Note:The song is Beautiful Dirty Rich by Lady GaGa! HAHA! I KNOW WHO THE OFFICER IS! She didn't tell me though, the hint gave it away for me.**


	4. Chapter 4: It's Called Acting

We push the bags out of the way, Then we heard a knock

"Police." The voice called from the other side.

Oh, Fuck.

The knocked came again.

"Police" The voice said again.

"Well don't just look at it!" Rosalie hissed.

Alice got up slowly and opened the door. The officer looked about six foot seven. And was built. Long, glossy hair in a pony tail, beautiful skin, a hint of childish roundness to his chin. He stood there in the doorway staring at us before speaking to Alice.

"Good evening" He took off his hat "There was a call from a neighbor complaining about the noise"

God, I almost fainted with relief.

I looked at everyone through the corner of my eye, they mimicked my now relaxed position.

"Well, yeah that was us we were just celebrating" Alice lied smoothly.

"The new year?" He asked.

"The new- Whaaa? Oh, crap that's today!" Alice screeched.

"If you weren't celebrating the new year, what were you celebrating?" He asked.

I was starting to rock back forth on my knees nervously, Jacob looked at me suspiciously. Edward put his hand on the small of my back to still my frantic movements. As if it were a silent " Its going to be Ok" or a "Keep fucking still, you look "guilty

"We were celebrating an engagement!" Alice chirped, She pointed to Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie choked on the water she drinking and Emmett smiled and put his arm around her.

"Yeah we're so in love!" Emmett boomed kissing her forehead.

" Ok come on. You just got engaged you can do better then that!" Jasper said, He turned toward Jacob" You should see then they go at like bunnies. "

Geez if looks could kill, Jasper would be withering in pain on the floor. Because the look Rosalie gave, even scared me.

" Hey that's a cool tattoo" Alice said, admiring the wolf on his forearm.

"Yeah I got it back home in La Push" He said.

"Washington!" Alice and I exclaimed together.

"Yeah"

"Oh, we lived there. Forks Washington" Alice said " She was the chief cop's daughter"

"Charlie Swan?"

I nodded.

"No way. You are not Little Isabella Marie Swan" I winced at my full name, but Nodded smiling.

"You father inspired me to become an officer"

"What was you name again?" I asked.

"Black. Officer black"

"Jacob Black" I said slowly.

He nodded

"Dude that last time I saw you was ten years ago!" I laughed, throwing my arms around his neck hugging him. I stepped back" And you were like four feet"

He laughed, tuning a little pink.

"Well ,I got to go" He said, Then to the others" Keep the noise down" He turned to leave, he called over his shoulders

"See you around , Bells"

"Wow, Jacob Black" Alice said as we sat back down"

"Who's that?" Jasper said.

"Bella's first boyfriend!" She exclaimed, nudging me . I blushed looking down.

"He was not my boyfriend!"

"So them who was you first kiss?"

"Him . . . I was just something we wanted to try. Geez Alice!" I hit her with a pillow.

"Yeah, sure. You know you were ogling him" It was true I was , but not in the sense as she so bluntly put it.

"Maybe a little."

"You can't date a cop!" Rosalie said throwing both her hands in the air, then wincing clutching her elbow.

"Aw poor thing" Emmett said putting his arm around shoulder, burying his face in her hair.

"We're not acting no more" She shouldered him away

He clutched his heart. " Are you breaking up. . . With me. I thought you loved me!"

We all started laughing when we saw her eye twitch in annoyance. Emmett did love to annoy her.

" Now Jasper" She said " I'm going to get you back for that bunnies comment"

I heard him swallow.

There was another knock on the door. Jasper jumped up and ran to answer it. He opened the door.

"Hey, Jess."

"Hey, this came for you " She came in with a package and put down in front of us " Oh, be careful a cop lives upstairs" She said before walking out," Happy new year!"

Rosalie Took the box in here and read the note, from her father

_Dear bumble-bee, _

_You did perfectly on your last mission, Rosie. I'm proud of you and your crew. _

_Now in the box is what you'll need for you next mission. Make me proud. _

_-X Daddy _

_P.S _ Happy New Year. _

She set the note down and proceeded to open the box.

**Live , Laugh , Love ( And Review) v**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5: Told By Ink

**This is what I brought you this you can keep,**  
** This is what I brought you may forget me.**  
** I promise to depart just promise one thing,**  
** Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**

**Prelude 12/21**

* * *

Rosalie opened then large box. First she pulled out a envelope, with six strip of paper.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Plane tickets, for tomorrow." She answered, going through the box some more.

"To where?" Jasper asked.

"New York." She said. And Alice screamed.

"OMG N.Y.C! Oh God so much shopping! " Alice exclaimed.

"Why are we going there?" I asked.

"Well There is an exclusive party. And there's going to be a transaction. And we have to be there to make sure it doesn't happen. Of course we'll take our cut." She said looking up from the paper with directions.

"What is this, Ocean's Eleven ?" Emmett said, taking the paper from her.

"No it's Hale's five" She said.

"Ha ha" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"What are we suppose to wear!" Alice yelled " We leave tomorrow. Oh and we know Bella isn't going to be easy for the shopping, She wouldn't know fashion if it punched her in the neck!"

"Hey!" I said " I resent that!"

"Don't even Bella, you wear converses to prom." She sounded offended

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes

"Well, there's no need for that" Rosalie said, pulling out three dresses. One was a purple sleeveless square neck dress, another was a red Silk halter dress that stopped just above the knees and the last was a simple black V-neck dress. ( Pics on Profile ). The guy's outfit were just as elegant.

"Look at these!" I said waving a death heel heal "I can't even run, with regular shoes!"

"No you can't period" Edward said . I chucked the shoe at him. He caught it at the last second.

"Loser" He said

"Ass licker" I shot back, Alice and I always play this game.

"Douche Bag" Alice came in.

"Ass wipe" Jasper added

"Dick weed" Edward said.

"Dip stick" I said

Then Emmett " Anal retentive Jewish puppy fornicator!"

We all groaned " Gross Em"

" I win Whoo-hoo" He pumped his fist in the air.

"Conrats Em" I patted him on the back

"I'm going to go" I said , getting up. Then I realize I didn't drive here and there's no way I'm driving BAJEER.

I groaned sitting back down.

"C'mon Bella it'll be like a sleepover!" chirped Alice

"A very hot sleep over" Emmett Edward and Jasper muttered and the same time,

"No Alice you sleep punch" I folded my arms.

"That's only becauseyou don't shut up."

"So you result to violence?"

"I guess so. Sorry if the unconscious part of me has a mean right hook."

* * *

"No I don't I don't want any more bananas . . .." I mumble in my sleep. Suddenly Alice's hand smack right in the head.

" Ow !Sorry" I muttered

"Better be" She said, not even opening her eyes. I got up I looked down at Alice and I see the pillow next to her face, I look at Alice again, then the pillow, then at Alice again.

"Don't even think about it" She said.

I laughed quietly as I moved down the hallway. I past the room Rosalie was sleeping and the living room were the guys were sleeping. No of us decided to leave. It was about five o'clock right, we would have to leave in two hours. That means Alice would wake up a six to torture till then..

I walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water and hopped on to the counter. I took a sip then leaned my head back against the wall, sighing.

"Can't sleep?" A velvety voice said, making me open my eyes. There I see Edward there leaning on the doorway with his arms folded.

"Uh, yeah. Alice is a sleep bully" I said rubbing my head

He laughed.

"Why are you up?" I asked, taking another sip.

"Insomnia" he shrugged

I raised an eyebrow " No wonder you're always so cranky"

"Ha Ha" He rolled his eyes " what's That he asked

"What?" I turned my head around, looking for what he was pointing to you. He rolled his eyes and walked forward. He touched my shoulder lightly and trailed down tracing the design.

"Oh, I got a tattoo when I was eighteen" I sighed at the memory.

"Why a bird?" He asked sitting on the counter next to me.

"Well, Charlie, my dad, and I had of fight. I was really pissed so I got a tattoo. I chose a bird because I always envied how free they were. With their wings they could go anywhere" I sighed again" Charlie found out and throw a fit .He turned Red. Then turned purple. Then Green. The red again. After that I practically lived at Alice's house because she was the only one that was there for me. I think of Alice as my own personal miracle, you know if she hadn't come I don't know where I'd be right now."

It was quiet for a while, all you could was Emmett and Jasper's loud snores.

"Wow" He breathe quietly " I didn't know You and Alice was that close"

I shrugged.

"Do you have any?" I asked.

"Uh" He ran his finger though his hair, turning his head leaning it down. On the back of his neck was a symbol in Chinese.

"What's it mean?" I asked when he turned back around.

"Ambition" He said "After I left, I told myself to keep looking forward and just to pursue

What ever I put my mind"

"Interesting" I said.

Over the next half hour we talked, we didn't argue we just talked. It was . . . Nice. Very nice.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed from the room Edward and I jumped And I heard Jasper end Emmett scream.

"What?" I yelled

"It's time to get ready" she said walking in "Surrender to the darkness"

"No" I whined getting off the table " I can dress my self now, I'm a big girl."

"Doesn't matter you already used you're veto"

Crap, I did "Ugh"

She laughed triumphantly and pulled me to get ready.

In the next couple of hours we'd be in New York city. There's always an upside the everything.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoy the little Edward/Bella moment . Eh I'm tired its like 3 in the morning in New York and my mother keeps yelling at me to get the hell off the computer. Yup Yup. Review for me Loves!The Tattoos are also on my profile too. **

**DoA**


	6. Chapter 6: RubberBands and Armrests

**A/N - So First my heart is broken over the Earthquake in Haiti and I hope they will get all the support they need!**

**Now, everyone who reviews will get a sneak of the next chap before anyone else. **

**I will also be putting the play list that helped me right each chap**

**Read on!**

* * *

"Aw! This sucks donkey ass!" Emmett groaned loudly from his seat on the plane. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my book,Wuthering Heights, one of my favorites, and it would send Alice into a rant about how boring it was.

Speaking of Alice, I looked to the seat in front of me, to see how she was dealing with Jasper. As I expected, they we're arguing.

"Move your elbow!" Alice hissed.

"Move yours!" He snapped back.

Alice turned to me.

"I'm. In. Hell." She whimpered.

I laughed then heard rustling and saw Alice's elbow thrown into the air.

"Jasper!"

"Jasper!" He mimicked her.

"Arg!! This sucks!" Alice said, turning her attention back to me.

"What are you doing to pass time?" She asked

"Reading" I shrugged, showing her the cover of the book so she could read the title.

"Wuthering Height . . ." She rolled her eyes "The most boring, senseless, crappiest . . ."

"Don't. Don't bash the book!" I said

"Whatever." She said.

"I'm bored." She went in her bag and pulled out an over-size rubber band. Oh-No.

"Revenge can be sooooo sweet . . ."

I looked over to Jasper, who's eyes were closed and his breathing, even. I watched as Alice aimed it directly at his elbow which was resting right on her armrest. She pulled and pulled and pulled until it was more then a foot long. Then she snapped it forward.

"OWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Jasper screamed and jumped in his seat, then turned to glare at Alice.

"Oh, you're dead, Pixie."

"Yeah, that's what they all say." She said and put her elbow on the armrest with a triumphant smile plying on her. She began filing her nails.

I turned my attention back to my book. After awhile, I felt my eyes lids begin to grow heavy. I closed me eyes and set my book down on my lap and relaxed as I drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

"Oh, Bellaaaaa . . . " Someone said in my ear and I grumbled in annoyance and tried to block the nuisance out " ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Alice, Obviously, yelled in my ear.

I jumped violently and sat up taking in my surroundings. Alice was hovering over me grinning like a maniac. Jasper was rummaging through his jacket. Edward was leaning against one of the seats and I didn't know where Rosalie and Emmett had gone off to.

"What time is it?" I asked, running my fingers through my knotted hair.

"5:30 am " Shrugged, I have no idea how she can be this perky in the morning. I looked around most of the passengers were gone and others were getting ready to leave. I got up and headed to the bathroom. Alice followed closely behind, skipping, with a combing and make-up in hand. I sighed, not even in a different state I could hide from her annoyingness. Sigh.

* * *

Ten minutes later, We left the airport. Alice was on about how much shopping we could do together, I cringed repeatedly at that.

"We could get purses!" cringe

"And dresses!" cringe

"Jewlery!" double cringe

"And shoes some much shoes!" Oh,God I think my heart just stopped. I lost my balanced and trip. Just before my face hit the floor someone caught me. I looked and saw Edward smirking down at me. I pulled myself from his grasp.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Ok our cabs are here, So Alice Bella and I will take one and you guys will take the other, we will meet back at the hotel." Wow, she made life a mission, I chuckled to myself.

* * *

**A/N - So we meet again. Remember to review and you'll just might get a sneak peek. **

**Play list**

**Love me or Hate me - Lady Sovereign**

**Enemy - Blue foundation**

**Touched -BoA**

**Peace, Love , Review!!**

**DoA **


	7. Chapter 7: Manly Man

**I don't own. SM does.**

**

* * *

  
**

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at the "Four seasons". The drive was amazing. The city was so exciting even so early in the morning, I guess it really never sleeps. It was bright and mesmerizing. Alice wouldn't shut up and Rosalie was examining her nails as if she seen it all before.

We checked in at the front desk. The acted nervous around Rosalie, Obviously she's already been here. And made quite an Impression. The bell hop took the bags up to the rooms and we entered the elevator.

"So what's your first impression of New York" Rosalie asked conversationally. Her voice warm, almost excited. This kind of shocked me, she never really spoke causally to us, it was all professional.

Alice spoke before I could, and said " Oh, this is so exciting! I always wanted to go here, We could go to Macy's or the statue of Liberty or the empire state building or take the subway or go to Broadway. Oh! We could take the subway to Broadway!....." She rambled on and on, at some point she started singing "New York, New York"

Rosalie mouth the word 'Wow' to me. I laughed and shook my head agreeing. The elevator's opened and we stepped out. We walked down the hallway, well Alice skipped, to our room. Rosalie opened the door with the card and revealed one of the most elegant rooms I ever saw in my life.

The wall was golden with black lining. The bed was huge, too many pillows too count and with a canopy

"Wow" was all I said.

"Wow, doesn't even cut it" Alice said, walking in further.

"Wash up get dressed we're leaving to meet daddy at seven"

Oh joy, daddy.

~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

Our cab pulled up to the hotel a few minutes later. We got out and entered the hotel to check in. I looked over at Emmett in the elevator.

"You look nervous" I said.

"I got a text from Rosalie, we're seeing her father at seven" He informed me.

"So the fuck what?" I asked

"Her father is like the fucking godfather. Scared the piss out of me, first time I met him" He said as the elevator door opened.

"Well I guess I have to see for myself" I said. Opening the door to our room. Our bags and crap were already there. I threw myself down on one of the beds and flipped on the TV .

Jasper sat down rubbing his elbow cursing.

"Dude, what happened to you?" I asked

"Alice is insane" He said , shrugging off his coat.

"Maybe you should provoke her so much, it's really immature" I informed him with a smirk.

"Like you should talk every minute your arguing with Bella" He rolled his eyes.

"You guys have no charm with the ladies" Emmett said, around a mouth full of food "See, take Rosie and I, She takes one step back and I take three steps forward "

"Yeah Emmett your real smooth" Jasper said sarcastically.

"Hey! We were engaged!" Emmett pointed out.

"For ten minutes, til that Jacob guy left" Jasper said

"Oh yeah" Emmett said, then after a moment "What was with him anyway. He looked all lovey dovey at Bella"

I made a face, Jasper spoke "He probably is. Guess he's not over her"

"Alright I need some air" I announced leaving the room quickly, without waiting for them to respond. I walked down the hallway to the balcony. I leaned on it and looked to the sky, letting the cold air wash over my face. I pulled out a cigarette and lit in up. Exhaling I ran my hand through my hair shutting my eyes briefly.

"You know those things are bad for you" A feminine voice said behind me.

I turned to see Bella standing there with a made up face.

"We're all going to die someday right?" I asked exhaling in her direction and she glared at me fanning the air around her.

"Second hand smoke kills! Didn't you see those commercials!?" She demanded. I rose my hands in a mock surrender.

"It's not like I smoke all the time. Just occasionally. When I'm stressed" I said with a shrug, when she came to stand next to me.

"When I'm stressed I take deep breaths or do yoga" She chirped, simply.

"Well I'm not a chick" I rolled my eyes.

"Well you have eyelashes like one" She muttered turning her face from me.

"What?" I asked too shocked to be surprised.

"Nothing" She said looking up to me.

I look at her for a while before turning back. Now the sky is blue it's about 6:30 now.

"You nervous about meeting Rose's Dad?" I asked after a beat of silence.

"If he's anything like his daughter, definitely" She said "You?"

"Naw" I said

"Why?" She asked

"Because I'm a real man!" I flexed dramatically for effect.

"Didn't you once run from a girl at a house party?" She asked. _I'm going to kill Jasper so dead ..._

"In my defense it was a really really _really _ manly chick. Had more facial hair then me!" I exclaimed shuddering.

She started laughing, real laughing, a very feminine sound. It was contagious, I started laughing along with her. After it subsided her phone beeped. She pulled in out and stared at the screen with a groan.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm debating how long before she finds me and how long I have to find a hiding space." She mused chewing on her lip.

"Well this hotel's pretty big. If divided it in sections and add him the rate and time and distance it will take her to travel from one place to another, But since the hotel room is right down the hall you have about . . . Seven seconds" I said.

She stared at me with her mouth slightly open for a while, just as she was about to speak Alice came skipping down the hall.

"Bellaaaaa...." She sang " It's time for you to get dressed and looking welllllaaaaa"

I chuckled at the look Bella gave her.

She turned to me "Help?" She whispered

Walking backwards to my room I laughed " Uh. No can do. Ali is just too much for me to handle. I ran from a chick, remember?"

"Traitor" She called out just before a Alice slammed the door and let out a evil laugh.

"Well then" I said opening my room door and proceeded to get ready for the meeting with Rosalie's father.

*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later we're all picked up in a limo. Everyone was looking sharp. Bella slid in after me.

"I see you survived" I noted

"Yeah. I guess. She's like a ninja with a curling iron."

I laughed "Looks good by the way" I said tucking a piece behind her ear. Across from us, Alice whispered something in Jasper's ear. He gave me a sideways look and whispered something back to Alice, she nodded smiling, in her I-know-something's-gonna-go-down-but-i'm-not-gonna-tell-you-because-I-want-to-be-all-dramatic.

And that freaked me out a little.

* * *

**There's my first EPOV of this story. How did I do? Likey....No-Likey? **

**Play list**

**Paramore - crushcrushcrush**

**M.I.A - Hussel**

**Paramore - Brick by boring brick**

**BoA - Eat you up**

**Bjork - Oh, its so quiet**

**Peace, love, review and all that jazz**

**DoA**


	8. Chapter 8: Daddy

I really didn't like the Alice and Jasper were looking at me . All smug and knowing. Nothing ever came from that look. I glared backed, with raised eyebrows and mouth "What?" . She shrugged at continued to whisper to Jasper during the whole car ride.

Several minutes later, We pulled up to a HUGE mansion. My mouth fell open when I left the car and we approached the door.

"Damn" Jasper muttered.

"It's nothing really" Rosalie said, knocking on the door.

The opened to two burly men motioned us in.

"What the- HEY!!" I yelled when they started patting me down like I was at the police station.

"It's just routine Bella" Rosalie said.

"Okay, It's obvious I have nothing stashed down there, remove the hand!" Emmett barked.

"I feel so dirty. So cheap" Jasper pouted lowering head. Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked in to a room, we followed.

This room was darker than the others and did not resemble the rest of the house at all. The was a long dining table then an elegant chair at the end. In the chair was probably was Rosalie's father, he certainly had the death stare she was known for.

"Bumble-Bee!" He rasped excitedly, his voice deep and throaty, Rosalie ran up to hug him when he stood up.

"Daddy" She mumbled happily into his shoulder.

"Oh!!!" Alice gushed" Kodak moment!!"

"Alice, Hush" I said.

"And who do we have here?" He asked turning to see us.

"This is-" Rosalie began

"I'm Alice!" Alice bounced her way over to him and gave him a hug. I choked on the air. He laughed and hugged her back. She released him she skipped back over to me.

"Hey Emmett" He said warmly.

"H-hey Mr. Hale. How you doin' " Emmett nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous" He said "I didn't mean to shoot you. It was clearly a misunderstanding"

My mouth fell open and blinked a few times, before backing up a few steps. With no luck, he still turned to me.

"Bella Swan" He said knowingly

"How'd you know" I asked

"Rosalie talks about all of you"

Well then "Well is, uh, nice to meet you"

_No it's not_

_Damn right_

_Stop having mental conversations with yourself._

_Kay...._

He smiled and nodded. Then turned to Edward and Jasper who were having a silent argument.

"Psstt" I said to them both snapped back to us.

"Hey I'm Edward" He said

"I'm Jasper" Jasper said

They all shook hands.

"So kid, what's new" He said motioning us to sit around the table. Jasper sat across from me with Alice on his Left and Edward sat on my right and Rosalie on my left, she sat next to Emmett.

"I got engaged!" Emmett announced

"To who?" Mr. Hale asked

"Rosa-OW!!!" He pouted rubbing arm.

"It wasn't real. There was a cop, he was getting a little suspicious" She shrugged nonchalantly but still glared at Emmett a little, who just smiled widely at her and waved.

He nodded, then was interrupted by his ring phone. He excused himself and quickly left the room.

"That went well" Alice said, still looking at me like she did in the limo.

"Alice!" I hissed

"What?" she smirked

"You know what!" I frowned "Stop looking at me like that"

Before she could respond, Mr. Hale walked back into the room. His face, apologetic.

"Sorry about that. I have to leave. It's an emergency. Sorry for the inconvenience" He apologized, kissed Rosalie's forehead and rushed out of the room.

"What now?" Alice asked, when we got back into the limo.

"Well we have a few hours to kill before we need to leave for the party. Who wants to see New York?"

Alice screamed so loud that it caused the limo to swerve almost hitting three taxis, two people and a squirrel.

"I mean that would be lovely"

**Play list**

**Misery Business - Paramore**

**No te veo - Casa de Leones **

**M.I.A - Sunshowers**

Paramore - hallelujah

**Peace, Love and Review**

**DoA**


	9. Chapter 9: Shock

**(Bring me to life)**  
** I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**  
** (Bring me to life) **

**EVANESCENCE **

**Bring Me To Life**

* * *

Right after the whole traffic malfunction , Alice's fault, and we were back on the road Emmett suddenly whined.

"I'm huuuuuuuungry"

" 237 Madison Ave. Please" Rosa called to the driver

"Where are we going?" Alice ask

"Asia De Cuba" She said " This Asian, Latin restaurant"

"Well afterwards Bella and I are going shopping, because that's what you do when you go to New York!" She leaned over punch me in the arm.

"Alice!" I whined "Shopping isn't the only thing you do in New York"

"Really?" She said in disbelief "Name one thing"

I blinked , wondering if she was serious "Well there's going to the library , Hudson river . . . . . Sleeping . . . "

"Bella , Bella , Bella " She shook her head what part of ' The city that never sleeps' you don't understand?"

"Alice , Alice , Alice" I mimicked her "There's always an exception, plus we're here on business not a vacation."

"Yeah, Yeah" She rolled her eyes, examining her nails. She had that smile on face. And it gave me chills.

* * *

After lunch, we were riding in the car again.

Rosalie's phone rang.

"Hello... Padre? ….Sì …Sì…Ammenda che ci sarò….ciao" She shut her phone and I sighed.

"Something came up and I need to head back, something went wrong" She called to the driver to drop her off home.

"What happened?" Emmett asked

"The wolf pack" She said " Called up some more reinforcements for tonight and things might get messy "

"Oh fun"

* * *

After Rosalie and Emmett , him deciding to go with her just in case, left . We were dropped off right in the middle of Manhattan.

"So what's it gonna be?" Alice chirped " We could go to central park or….. Tiffany's ( She twitched a little) Metropolitan Museum of Art or" She began to prattle off on different site and museums and stores. I however was feeling very light headed. I leaned against a building , letting Alice's excited rambling transform into a low buzzing in the back off my mind.

After awhile I was nudge , I opened my eyes and saw Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be found and Edward was smoking, of course,

"Where's she go?" I asked sleepily.

"Well after she explained the whole map of Manhattan then she ran off yelling ' shiny shiny I saw something shiny!'"

I laughed "That's Alice for you "

"Well at least it gives a chance to escape….TAXI!" I called then one parked in front of me.

"Hey, you're a typical Carrie Bradsaw" He laughed before shrugging and hopping in with me.

"Ha Ha" I said , rolling my eyes.

* * *

"Give me a adjective!" Edward called from the other room while I unpacked.

"What?" I called back

"I'm playing mad libs" He said sitting down on my bed , then laying back with the paper in his hand "Give me a adjective"

"Umm . . . Tired" I said "You play mad libs?"

"When I'm bored. But hey its fun AND educational. Because knowledge is power. Blah Blah Blah . . . Two more adjectives"

"Dumb and annoying. Like this game" I said putting my bag in the closet and sitting down next to him.

"Whatever. Plural noun." He said

"I really don't remember what that is . . . " I furrowed my brows. Getting my dictionary Hmm Plural noun -A type of noun; a word that can be used to refer to multiple persons, places, things, qualities, or ideas; one of the basic parts of speech.

"Um Monsters" I said

After 15 minutes later he was reading it back to me.

_"This week I went to the Tired bar known as Lucky 13 on Market. I had been avoiding this place for years because it seemed so dumb. Turns out I was right._

_"Now, don't get me wrong. I like annoying monsters as much as the next girl, but gimme a break. I mean, if I want to be surrounded by hipsters wearing New York and grass, who seem to get off on,. punching people._

_"Lucky 13 has that mid-'90s massive vibe that most people associate with claws, vintage cars, and home. There are posters everywhere for bands like Paramore and pictures of pseudo-'50s for women who look like Edward. These babes are usually posing hotly whilst sprawled across a calculator or cozied up to a blood._

_"Basically, Lucky 13 is like a gay theme park with a 'bad luck' gimmick. The sign has a picture of a black bra and, of course, it also sports the number 13, which in certain cultures is an omen that means naked luck. I dunno. To me it just means, 'Hey, Come on in! I'm a term a Is freaking stupid!'_

_"OK, maybe I shouldn't be so creepy on the place. I mean, some golf clubs seem to like it. When I walked in, for example, it was full of feet enjoying pints of Gin and nibbling on chainsaw. Paramore was playing on the sound system, and folks were junping and generally having a good time. Could my distaste for Lucky 13 merely be my own fear of not being dark enough to fit in?_

_"I sat down on a barstool and took in the erotic selection of water on tap. They did indeed have a black array to choose from. I tried to get the bartender's attention by rapid firing my hot dog, but he seemed to ignore me. Finally he came over. He was a bit sweet and seemed like he'd really rather be at bathroom.. I ordered a glass of martini and settled in. Why!' I said to myself. 'This place' saw the big one!'_

_"I was just about to take off when I saw a yummy guy sitting by himself and reading a Vouge. Come!' I said to myself. He looks idiotic. Before I went to sit next to him, I asked the bartender where the bathroom was. This seemed to annoy him and I thought he was gonna flush me. I found it, though, and had a fantastic time reading all the graffiti on the walls. 'John Kerry is a You crazy' was scribbled on one of them. Then there was the usual mix of 'Don't sleep with Bella, he has rivers' or 'I love to have my shark hit every night.' Stuff like that. I thought about adding my own clever lines, something in the vein of 'Here I play all brokenhearted, came to smash but only bummed' but alas, I left my Sharpie at Empire state .._

_I came out of the john and sat next to the strange guy. We chatted a bit and I found out that he was a theft who was married with a 2-year-old criminal. This was his one night a week to get out, he said. No!' I said. 'Sort of like a boxes night out! I thought an You're gay because you did stuff like that."_

When he finished I applauded and laughed

"There. The best fifteen minutes of my life, I'll never get back"

He laughed and was about to say something when is phone stated vibrating.

He answered and listed the person vioce over the phone was shrill and panicky.

When he was done he hung up and stared forward .

"Well what was it?" I asked panicking too.

"Its Roses father. He was killed today"

* * *

**Dum! Dum!Dum!**

**No play list for this chap because I had a headache**


	10. Chapter 10: Bye Bye

**Uhhh .. Hey Guys So um been awhile hasn't it ? hehe Akwaaaaaaaaard ….**

**Find a cure  
find a cure for my life  
Put a price  
put a price on my soul  
Build a wall  
Build a fortress around my heart  
Oh my god  
oh you think I'm in control  
Oh my god  
oh you think it's all for fun  
Is this fun for you?**

**- Ida Maria - Oh My God**

One hour earlier

Emmett's POV

I drummed my fingers lightly on my lap as we drove back to the Estate . I looked over at Rose , who staring straight forward , face blank and unmoving. I could tell she was stressed and worried , she would wipe off all the emotion from her face , keeping everyone and everything out.

Granted , I was nervous about tonight but I had full confidence in our team . We had Alice , the foreseer , I guess. Then , Jasper's freaky ability to manipulate people. Rosie's natural leadership . Edward's freaking brain knowledge . Bella 's special ability was never really determine , she just has a lot things that she could only contribute to our group that know else can , and that's her job , she always brings everything together.

We pulled up to the big ass mansion and she walked out , and though the doors . I walked behind her looking around , all the guards were gone and it was quiet .

"Dad?" She called

"In here Bumble-bee!" He called from his office . A bit of blush tainted her cheeks in embarrassment , I found it adorable .

She and I walked through the door and sat down .

"And here is where Edward and Isabella will enter . . . ." He pointed down to the paper " Then Jasper and Alice, Then you and Emmett keep a close eyes on the Pack , make sure you know where they are at all times "

Apparently there was some huge Diamond from Africa being stored there , and the wolf pack wanted to get there filthy paws on it before it can make it into the museum.

There was a resounding knock in the front door.

"Bumble bee please take care of whoever that is " Rosalie nodded , and got up and the left the room .

"So Emmett " He began ,leaning back , causally . "How's it working with daughter?"

"I , uh , Rose is great really strong , smart and great . Really "I said , fidgeting .

He leaned over staring me dead in the eyes "Are you attracted to my daughter?"

I gulped and rubbed the back of my neck "Well geez . . ."

He smiled and leaned back smile "That's what I thought "

There were footsteps approaching the door , more than one obviously . The door swung open And Rosalie was being held by her waist and a gun was being held by her throat , By a man in a complete black uniform that resembled the men that followed them in . Her hair was messed up and her lip was busted .

We immediately rose. Then the gun clicked .

"Move any closer . And your daughter will be no more" He warned

I stilled , my skin flushing with anger and fear. I looked over to and he looked absolutely livid.

"Release her" He said

"And why would I do that?" He laughed

"What do you want from me?" Hale said.

"Boss , told us to come over to send a message . " He said looking down at Rosalie and pressed the gun closer to her head. "Stay away tonight, or we'll pay a visit to all of you . Are we agreed?".

Hales eyes narrowed "Deal. Now give me back my FUCKING daughter!"

"Hmm. No" He clicked the gun again and aimed it right at Rosalie's heart.

Many things happened quickly at that moment. As soon I heard that clicked I ran over there and attacked him. Rosalie fell from his arms and her father was being restrained by the rest of them . They got Rosalie and I to and held us back . He picked up his gun and wiped his bloody lips with his sleeve.

He stood in front of Hale smiling.

The gun clicked

He raised it the His head

Rosalie Scream. LOUD.

" Bye now" He said

He pulled the trigger

Rose screamed again

He did some sort of signal and they dropped all of us and left.

Then he called over his shoulder "I don't expect to see any of you tonight"

And they left

Rose flung herself at her father's dead body and screamed and cried .

"Daddy!" She screamed , hugging him close

I walked over to and gathered her in my arms tightly . She clung back still crying .

And I just held her.

**Playlist **

**Ida Maria- Oh my God **

**L'trimm Cars that go boom**

**Dee**** - Let's Have a Rendez-Vous**

**Kinda Sad ? I know , But yeah that's how the cooking crumbles. . . .**

**Next chapter will probably be about the party . **

**So yeah . . . Did you see eclipse ?. . . It was freaking awesome . . . **

**DOA**


	11. Chapter 11: Its Alright

**Crowded streets are cleared away one by one**

**Hollow heroes separate as they run**

**You're so cold, keep your hand in mine**

**Wise men wonder while strong men die**

**Show me how it ends, it's all right**

**Show me how defenseless you really are**

**Satisfied and empty inside**

**Well that's alright, let's give this another try**

**Breaking Benjammin -So Cold**

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

Something was off.

I don't how to explain it, but something was off and wasn't good.

Not at all.

I started getting this feeling after I ran off with Jasper, so that Edward and Bella can be alone. It was all part of my master plan. Que Maniac laughter Muahahhahahahahahaha .. *Ahem* Sorry . Where was I? Oh, right, my feeling .

I was calling to check up on Rosalie and Emmett after a half hour of shopping. Oh shopping ... How I love you so ...

Sorry . Anyways. And she wasn't answering, which was unlike Rosalie and I shrugged it off until I saw I a black car with no liceanse plate. Unmarked. It was beyond suspicious to me. The windows were tinted unfortunately I couldn't who was in it . But when they came to a stop a tall, burly man left the passenger side and went to use the pay phone. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing a native looking tattoo on his forearm ,and dialed the phone.

He spoke calmly for a minute and he started arguing with whomever he was on the phone with. Finally he hung up the phone and returned to car and the drove off.

I bit my lip as I calculated all of this in my head. I had all the factors like,

The unmarked car

Tribal Tattoo

Pay phone ( Untraceable call)

Arguing

And Just the utter suspicious vibe I get from him.

I don't know why, but I knew I had to find Rosalie, pronto.

"Jasper!" I screech in the store with out warning, scaring a few unsuspecting people, But I didn't care. "JASPER!"

"What?" He barked from in back of me, clearly annoyed.

"We have to go, like, now" I said already heading for the door.

"Why? What's going on?" He asked catching up to my hurried pace.

"I have a feeling-"

He groan "Brandon the last time you had one of your "feelings" we ended up in Brooklyn. "

"Don't you start with me Whitlock I'll dye your hair blue again. Don't test me, I have the time." I warned as we got into a cab.

"Maybe you should calm down and tell me what the hell is going on" He snapped.

I told him everything I saw , what I felt and what I thought. He was silent and he listened for once, it's was surprisingly refreshing.

Awhile later, we pulled up to the Mansion and we opened the door, we were checked again and there were twice as much people in the house the before. Everyone looked angry and panicked. No one would tell us what was going on, I knock on Mr. Hales office door and I heard a croaked , broken voice call out.

"Go away" It took me awhile to realize that it was was Rosalie's voice. Rosalie's voices NEVER sounded broken. It was always strong and confident. Or angry, mainly because of Emmett. Now I was positive there was something wrong.

I knocked a bit more frantically and said "Rosalie, it's me Alice, Please talk to me"

I heard some more murmuring and the door opened slightly.

Emmett looked down at me and said,

"Hey Ali" He said weakly, his eyes puffy

"Emmett" I almost yelled "Whats going on?"

He opened his mouth several times to explain but no words came out. Finally he stepped aside and let me in.

What I saw shocked me beyond anything. There she was, ROSALIE LILIANE HALE , curled up in a ball rocking back and forth staring straight forward , not acknowledging my presence.

She was covered in blood and her cheek was swollen.

"I - Rosalie - What the fuck happened?" I whispered, feeling dizzy.

She she turned her head and looked at me , blankly.

Then she whispered "Hes gone"

I furrowed my eyebrow until she showed me the picture in her hands she was clutching onto for dear life. It was a picture of her and her father

" The _Quileute_ gang came to leave a . . . Message" Emmett explained from next to Jasper, who was staring blankly at Rose, "They killed him as a warning to stay away tonight."

"Oh God" I whispered going to her "I'm so so sorry"

I wrapped my arms around her as she stared. Jasper slowly made his way to the other side of her and hestitantly put a hand on her shoulder. They shared a looked, his eyes sympathetic and her eyes lost, He was using his odd ability to wave peoples emotions. That shocked me . He never used his powers for good. He never cared to.

It was quiet for a while. Emmett walked after phoning Edward and Bella.

The he spoke, breaking the silence "What do we do?" He mused aloud "Do we stay, go tonight and let whatever happens happen? Or do we go home, and forget about this?"

"I think we should go home" I said. And Jasper nodded agreeing still comforting Rosalie.

"I thinks so too" Emmett said nodded and went to call the air line.

"No" Said a soft voice next to me. I looked down at Rosalie questioningly.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I don't want to run away. My father wasn't a coward and he didn't teacher me to be one." She explained her face covered with deterination.

"What are you saying?" Emmett asked, the phone still to his ear.

She stood up, wiped her face and spoke " I am not a Coward. I'm a Hale. I don't go down with-out a fight"

And with that she walked out the room, then called over her shoulder "Be ready by 7:30"

"Well then . . . " Emmett said exiting as well, making plans on the phone. Leaving Jasper and I still pressed together awkwardly.

"Um Alice?" he began, looking down at my attire

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Did you pay for those clothes or did you just run out?" he asked, removing his arm from around me to stand up and stretch.

"Oh" I looked to see the clothes in fact still had tags on them " Oh well"

**Hi :D**

**Play-list? H mm Well ...**

**Like a G6**

**Human Behavior ( Bjork)**

**Breaking Benjamin - So Cold, Rain and Fireflies**

**Heres a Question!**

**In this fanfic, would you like to see Jake as the bad guy or the good guy?**

**Ya know, I little twist in the plot. Lol.**

**Okay Bye? I'll miss you ...**

**Live , Laugh , Love ( And Review) v**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
